The Gracious Loser
by StonedMonk
Summary: Humphrey uncertainly attends a therapy clinic to finally unfold his traumatizing past high school life. Including his alcoholic mother, pretentious bullies, shattered relationships, burglaries, and a secret past that haunts him. As a wanted criminal trying to do his best, he will have to face the consequences that his lifestyle gives, and what it takes.
1. Here We Go

**Hey Guys! This is my new story! it's about Humphrey's life from his adolescence to his adult years. It sounds kinda lame and overdone, but I will definitely make it a story worth reading for you guys!**

**Update 7/7/15: I recently got diagnosed with migraines (Terrible ones) and it's been linked with my computer use. This makes it difficult for me to upload because I try to write chapters with over 3,000 words in them. I will TRY to update at least once a month. This may vary because I have a hard time coping with them. **

**You can find more info on my profile.**

* * *

**This story does have a soundtrack I created; it further expresses the story's tone and emotion. If you love music like I do and you want to get a better feel for the story, then t****here will be lyrics for the song and the Song Title/Composer at the beginning of the chapter if you want to listen to it on youtube, or another site.**

* * *

_Bitter is the kiss that says goodbye_

_I can hear it in your voice, I see it in your eyes_

_'Cause we've been this low and we've been around this bend_

_I don't to lose you all over again_

_We sing_

_Oh, love, it's easy if you don't try to please me_

_If you don't want to see me any more_

_We sing out_

_Oh, oh_

_Here we go again_

_I know how I lost a friend_

_We go 'round and 'round again_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

"**Here We Go" by Mat Kearney**

* * *

The sun had just barely begun to set, reviving that beautiful 8 AM golden orange and pink atmosphere that I had seen so many times each fall. The deep glistening ocean to the left of me crashed, and fizzled over and over again, spraying the cool, salty mist everywhere. I plugged in my headphones into my phone, and set it on my playlist that my friend made me long ago, labeled "Sentiment". Almost immediately the song played with an elegant echo through my ear canals. With a firm grip on the grip tape of my skateboard, I started with a walk, which eventually evolved in to a full blown sprint down the sandy sidewalk. The wind from my speed threatened to push my maroon beanie off my head. I dragged the back wheels of my skateboard over the concrete and planted my foot on the skateboard. With a mighty push I was off.

My skateboard went over every crack in the sidewalk with a loud, repetitive _chuh-chuh. _The navy blue backpack resting on my spine bounced with every crevice. The sweat pouring down my face increased the more I exerted the power into my legs. Everyone and everything zoomed by me in a flash as I rode down the sandy, crackling sidewalk. The happy couples with their kids slowly running out into the ocean, the women tanning on top of their towels, the chubby men eating their ice cream seemed were blurs to me as the adrenaline flowed through me like blood.

Everything was Perfect.

I veered to the left of the parking lots to the beaches into the lunch areas where even more couples sat under the awnings putting on their tanning lotion, or sunblock. Riding past these benches gave me ideas. Rolling to an empty table, I jumped and slamming the tail of the board into the ground creating a solid _pop_. Landing with both of my trucks on the ledge, performing a perfect 50-50, I decided on a quick 3-shuv to land back on the smooth concrete. With a _screech _coming from my wheels as I readjusted the board to go straight, I noticed I was catching people's attention and received some applauses. This caused a mischievous grin to rise on my face. I remember this feeling.

Sadly, the building I was heading for was way closer than I anticipated. With the beach setting becoming more desolated from the people, I turn onto the rough asphalt of the parking lot and decided to ollie up the curb. Finally as the song ended I pushed the back of my skateboard until it made contact with the smooth concrete beneath it, ultimately slowing me down until I came to a complete stop.

I _popped_ my skateboard up into my fingertips.

Exhausted, but still standing, I smiled. _I think I'm getting better._ I was wrong. Suddenly, I began to gasp for breath. I leaned over and rested the weight of my body on my knees as I lost the air in my lungs. Clutching my throat, and making a godawful choking noise my thoughts changed from happiness to anger._C'mon! I almost had it! _Soon as my thoughts faded away, my vision became darker and darker. _Not now... Please..._

Quickly I pulled my jacket sleeve up and looked at my special watch. _Blood Pressure... Again... _Falling down on the curb to the building, I laid down, leaving a big sweat stain on my cranberry red zip up hoodie. My beanie softened the blow that my head took when it hit the sidewalk. _Please don't let anyone see me like this! __  
_

Finally as I stopped gasping and the burning in my throat subsided, I sat up on the curb and pulled my left arm from the backpack strap that was hanging loosely around my shoulders. The rest of the bag immediately flopped into my right arm with a _Sling! _My hoodie, now soaked with sweat, stuck to my back.

I clipped my skateboard onto my backpack by some straps, that were barely hanging by threads, that I hand sewed years ago. I unzipped the main compartment and took out my wallet. _Those_ pictures fell out onto the asphalt.

Almost immediately, I shut my eyes. Once again I reintroduced myself to the darkness that enveloped my vision. It felt welcoming. _Come on Humph! Its the past! Get. Over. It._ I tentatively decided to force them open.

I was happy that the picture that stood at the top was me and the 3 most important girls in my life that cold winter. All of us huddled around my phone, taking a selfie. She was kissing me on my cheeks. My eyes were wide. I smiled. I could almost hear the _crunch _the snow made in the background that day. _They were dressed in thick winter clothes. I remember feeling her warm mittens on my face as she tried to calm me down, and warm me up. Mom constantly readjusting my turquoise beanie. The smell of the burning oak wood spreading through my nostrils. It was one of the last moments I felt.. well, loved._ I quickly opened my eyes, bringing me back to the building that I would soon have to enter.

My feelings of distrust soon rose again. While trying to forget all of those memories, I put the pictures deep in the pocket of my wallet, checked my credit card, and continued inside the building I was currently waiting outside.

The title of the Building read, "LLOTherapy." I entered the building.

"Hello Sir! Welcome to the Losing Loved Ones Therapy building! Do you have your ID, and payment with you?" questioned a young female, probably in her early 17's, that sat at the front entrance.

"Uh Yeah! Yeah right here." I said as I pulled out my headphones, wiped the sweat off of my forehead, quickly sniffled, and handed her my wallet and gave her my credit card while she examined the same picture of me and my friends from years ago in that snowy forest.

"Wow sir, or should I say Mr.-"

"No Mr. I'm still single." I interjected.

"Still single?" She said as she eyed me up and down. "Hmmm... I'd think you'd be married to the auburn one..."

"Uh no, I've thought about it but things never really-"

"What about the white one?" She questioned. "She seems like your type also."

"Well we're still all really good friends!" I answered as my patience began to slightly dwindle.

"Well Humphrey, You are certainly handsome! But may I suggest that you get a new wallet? This one seems really beat up." She suggested.

"Oh no. I don't think I could let go of this thing even if I threw it away!" I answered as I chuckled.

"Any reason you don't?" She questioned.

"_You're like the son I never had."_

I gulped.

"Sentimental value?" I replied unsure with a half-smile. I held my hand out, trying to get my wallet back. But she continued eyeing me up and down. After many moments she finally handed it back to me.

"Okay, well your therapist is on the door down the hallway to your left. Word-to-the-wise, I'd take off your jacket if I were you. Sweat stains are a major turn off." She said as she turned her attention back to the computer.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not trying to turn anyone on..." I whisper/chuckled to myself as I turned towards that dark intimidating hallway. My was skateboard dangling from my backpack which I had one arm wrapped in. With each tentative step, I reached further and further down that dark oak wood hallway. Finally the only door on the left was ajar slightly. Something was different though. The other doors down this hallway had the names of the therapists on a plaque that was placed on the walls next to the doors.

This one didn't.

I quickly tried to shake off the feelings of mistrust._ C'mon Humph. Mistrust got you here in the first place... Was this a mistake? Should I have come here? They recommended me, but I don't even think I know them anymore. Shut up! Stop questioning things! Just do it._

I reached my hand for the handle.

Okay…_ Well here we go…_

I opened the door to the therapist they signed me up for. As the door crept open, I put my hands behind my back and gripped them together tightly in a respectful pose. I was trying to make a good first impression.

As the door opened, a girl that sat away from me with an notepad tucked into her arm began to slowly materialize with every inch the door expanded. She sat in a brown padded chair that highlighted her greyish brown hair that was tucked into a ponytail behind her head. She wore a comfortable plaid shirt and normal dark blue jeans. Her glasses were slightly tinted, and were barely big enough to fit around her head. A pencil sat on top of her head, which complimented her notepad.

"Hello. My name is Humphrey. I'm your 8 o'clock" I said to the woman as she seemed to be lost in thought as she gazed out at the sky from the gigantic window pane behind her. She slowly began to spin herself around in the chair to face me. She took a look at me and smiled a huge smile. _Should I be flattered or crept out? Why was she smiling so big at me? Is that what she normally does? _

"Hello Humphrey. I'm your therapist. C'mon in and take a seat." She said as she motioned me to a black leather chair that was shaped like an obtuse angle.

_Well she certainly is attractive I'll give her that._

The walls were lined with several old books, newspaper clippings, and encouraging sayings. I paced around the large circalish office looking all around the area. I let my backpack once again fall into my arm, as I got closer to the chair. Now feeling the slick hoodie I wore sticking to my back, I pulled it off and stuck it in my backpack, revealing the white v-neck I wore today. Although It was still slightly see-through I figured since it was thinner, It dry quicker. I quickly readjusted my beanie and sat down on the chair, putting my backpack on the ground. I threw my legs to the side so I faced her and I wrapped my hands together and put them on my lap as I leaned forward.

Silence.

She just kept staring at me.

"So uh… How do we do this?" I asked complacently. I realized that I was still wearing my beanie, and I quickly pulled it off in a manner of respect to her. "I mean aren't you supposed to say "what's your problem?' Then I would say 'Blah Blah Blah my life is bad! Blah Blah Blah!' and then you would respond, 'Well how do you feel about that?" I asked as I smiled and awkwardly chuckled to myself.

The lady stared at me and a smile began to form on her face, and then soon a chuckle emerged.

_I don't know why, but I feel like I have met this person before…_

"Haha well, normally that's how that would go." She responded finally. "But, this isn't a normal session is it?" She said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean? I thought this was all routine for you!" I said with enthusiasm as her smile widened.

"Well Humphrey, due to your ecstatic nature, I'd say you're doing fine!" She said as she pulled the notepad from her armpit, opened it and began to write something in it. "Normally the people that come in here are worried about therapy. They don't introduce themselves, they don't crack jokes at the beginning of the session, and they tend to keep their eyes… _off_ of the therapist…" She said as she raised her eyebrows at me as her pencil stopped.

It was then I realized that I had kept my eyes on this lady ever since I came inside of the office.

_Oh nice going genius!_ I thought to myself as I tried to come up with a good enough reason to why I was staring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry; it's a habit. I keep trying to tell my eyes to not stare at beautiful things!" I replied as I chuckled. _Bingo…_

She began to blush.

"And they don't try to flirt with their therapists either!" She said as she laughed. "I bet our admittance lady was trying to get your number?" she questioned me.

"Well she told me I was handsome and tried to convince me to get a new wallet." I said with a chuckle.

"Haha! Of course she would!" She said as she began to laugh.

"But it doesn't matter does it?" I asked her.

Her laughter was starting to die down as she questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well when I signed up, I distinctly remember putting my phone number on the application. Meaning when she was on her computer she saw it and is probably entering it in her phone as we speak." I said with a smile.

"Impressive, you have a pretty good memory! That will do us some good when we begin. _If _we begin!" She replied happily. "What makes you think that she wants to date you?" She questioned again.

"Well I practically had to steal my wallet back!" I said with a laugh.

"She wouldn't give you back your wallet?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah can you believe it?" I said smiling. Showing my teeth.

"No way! That's so rude!" She answered.

"I know right!" I commented. _It felt… Weird. It was like I was with a really great friend! Not a therapist! If it's a different approach, then wow is it working._

"I can tell by your looks, charisma, and your flirtiness that you are probably married, or in a relationship." She said as she raised her eyebrows again.

"Flirtiness?" I asked, as I acted shocked." Is that a real word?" I quizzically asked her as I rested my head on my clenched fist and my elbow on my thigh, completing my "Thinker" look.

She chuckled, "It could be!" She replied with a smile. "Answer the question please."

"Well to be honest Doc, I've never had a successful relationship." I said as I leaned back into the chair, and put my hands behind my head.

"Why is that? I assumed that because of your optimism girls would be all over you Humphrey." She said as she began to chew the soft pink eraser in her mouth.

"Well… Assumptions can bite mam. A lot of people have assumed that I would end up doing something, but in the end they were wrong." I said to her as I turned my head to look at her.

"So people have expected a lot out of you?" She asked as she began to write in her notebook.

"_What did I ever see in you?"_

"I guess you could say that…" I gloomily responded.

"Well before we get started, let's learn about you Humphrey. Where are you from, what's your full name? Yadayadayada…"

"Well as you know my name is Humphrey Fenix, and I'm single." I said as I chuckled, and got a smile out of her. "I'm 23 years old. My parents have passed away. My dad, when I was very young, and my mom just recently. I love comics, my instruments, movies, skateboarding, internet, you know the usual. I'm from Chicago, but I moved to California later in life. Um..." _Might as well get it out there... _"This next part is a little hard to explain."

"Then just try your best." She said considerately.

"Okay..." I calmed myself... Then like a bullet, I winced, and slowly formed my next sentence,"I had open heart surgery at a very young age because I had a hole in my upper atrium."

"How old?" She inquired, not fazed at all.

"About 3 years." I answered.

"Any long term side effects?" She asked me as she continued to scribble in her notebook.

"Well besides a healthy diet, and constantly watching my blood pressure and cholesterol, I experience shortness of breath, which occasionally leads me to blackout."

"Then why do you skateboard?" She asked me.

"I don't know... I just don't want to live my life knowing that I can't do what other people can." I replied wanting to change the subject_._ "I work at Steele corporations, the biggest technology corporation-"

"Who doesn't know about Steele Humphrey?" She said as she lightheartedly laughed. "Now please go on!"

"Okay, well uh, I'd like to say that I had a hell of a life…"

"Well then, would you like to share?"

"Actually Doc that's why I'm here!" I teased her. "It's kinda hard to keep it all bottled up you know?"

"I understand Humphrey, I'm a therapist. It's kinda my job to listen to people's stories you know?" She smiled, as she mocked me. "Well then if you're ready to get this show on the road, then go ahead!"

"Where do I start?" I asked her.

"Try to start at the very beginning and go from there." She replied.

"Alright then, the very beginning eh?"

* * *

**Hello everybody! Stoned Monkey here for another story! When I wrote, The Wolf without Love, I noticed that many of you wanted me to make a full story. So here I am. This story may be slow in the beginning, but I guarantee it will be way more intense later on in the story.**

**Besides The Wolf Without Love, which I strongly suggest you read as I am the author and I'm shamefully condoning myself... ****I'd say this will be one of my stronger pieces of writing.**

**I wasn't going to upload this until a later date, when I had at least chapter 3 written, but I've been inactive on this site in general for such a long time, that I figured I should post this and see how you guys would like a full story.**

**Anyways thanks for reading, and reviewing (If you choose to do) and I hope you enjoy this story! Have a Wonderful Day.**


	2. Little Wonders

**Hey guys! StonedMonk here with a new chapter! It's been over 9 months since I updated! Holy crap! Sorry for being gone for so long, I have a reason. It's explained in the last chapter which I updated over the 9 months.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It's the kind words that you guys left that continually reminded me to update!**

* * *

**PLEASE RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTER. IT'S BEEN UPDATED QUITE A BIT SINCE IT WAS ORIGINALLY RELEASED!**

* * *

**This story does have a soundtrack I created; it further expresses the story's tone and emotion. If you love music like I do and you want to get a better feel for the story, then t****here will be lyrics for the song and the Song Title/Composer at the beginning of the chapter if you want to listen to it on youtube, or another site.**

* * *

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists &amp; turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

_Let it slide__,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And i don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end._

**_Little Wonders by Rob Thomas_**

* * *

"Well, uh I guess like all stories," I stopped as I scratched my head. "It all started with a girl." I told her.

* * *

_I was a relatively scrawny 5 year old, just barely weighing over 40 pounds. My parents were sad and afraid to let me go to kindergarten. Naturally, (like everybody my age) I was terrified of leaving them as well. Especially my dad. _

_My dad's name was Oliver and he was a police officer. He was probably the biggest influence in my young years compared to my mom. Her name was Anna. She was a stay-at-home mom. She spent all of her time watching me, feeding me, cleaning me, you name it._

_But anyways, on the first day of school my parents came with me to discuss my heart condition with my teacher. I remember holding my dad's hand as I walked into that small air conditioned room that came to be my kindergarten classroom._

* * *

Once my parents arrived in the classroom they began to locate the teacher. The distinct smell of crayon, pencil lead, and markers made me smile. Though I was scared of leaving my parents, I also had a feeling of responsibility. The feeling of being on my own taking care of myself empowered me.

"Now listen Humphrey. This is your new teacher." My dad said as he crouched to my level, let his hands rest on my blue and navy striped polo shirt, and pointed to a short woman that stood to his left. She was smiling.

My eyes widened in confusion.

"Dad, I thought you said I shouldn't point at anyone. It's w-wude." I whispered as I tried my best to pronounce and recall what he told me just days earlier, as he tried to teach me manners before I went to school.

"That's right bud! It is _rude_. Good catch." Dad said with a smile, repeating 'rude' so I could learn the correct pronunciation. I beamed with a newfound proudness. Dad then stood up and looked towards the short lady. "I'm sorry mam. That was rude of me." He apologized.

_Rude. Rude. Rude_. I mentally repeated to myself as I tried to remember how to say it.

"It's okay Mr. Fenix. I accept your apology." She answered.

_I accept your apology._ I repeated in my mind again.

"Now about Humphrey's heart problems that I discussed with you, you see he can slowly lose his brea…"

_Do they have toys here? I hope the others are nice. What are all of those pieces of paper doing on the walls? Can I get one of my papers up there? I have to be a super giant to reach those! How does the short lady do it?_

"Humphrey?! Ollie he's wandering again!" My mom said with concern.

"It's okay Anne. He's going to be here for the next year and he's going to be wandering around this place often. Might as well let him get used to it!" He replied as he signed a slip giving the school permission to call an ambulance if it gets hard for me to breathe.

_What if she flies up there? Maybe that's how she does it! Will she show us how to fly? I can be a superhe-_

I took my eyes off of the walls to see a young girl looking at me, her face nearly 3 inches away from mine. Her eyes were peering directly into mine. I backed away and looked at her. She wore a orange sundress with sketchers that light up whenever she stepped. Her red hair was neatly made into loose pigtails. Immediately another group of parents opened the door to the room, causing her red hair to illuminate and glow from that mornings light that emitted from the opening. I was at a loss for words.

It felt like my mom was looking at me. It was a weird feeling.

Not knowing what better to say, I uttered, "Umm… My dad says it's _rude_ to stare." I said to the freckled girl.

"I like your eyes." She said to me in a high pitched squeal as she completely disregarded my previous statement. Her gaze dropped to the floor. She began to drag her feet across the grey carpet bashfully with her arms wrapped behind her back.

"Why?" I asked her as my head tilted to the side.

"They look like water." She said to me. "Do you cry?" She asked innocently.

"No! I don't cry! Boys don't cry!" I said defensively.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you mad." She said as her eyes darted to the floor once again.

I felt mad at myself for becoming angry, when she just asked me a question. "I accept your apology." I said to her. "I'm sorry for making you sad." I told.

"s'okay." She answered. Her gaze slowly came back up to mine.

"Why are you looking at the floor?" I asked her as I knelt down and looked around at her feet, my blue jeans making a _scruff_ on the hard carpet. _Maybe there's a bug? What if there was a giant spider that can grow to the size of a bus! Or maybe an airpla-_

"My dad doesn't like me when I make him mad. He makes me look down and be quiet." She said as her eyes darted to the ground once again. I stood back up &amp; shook the thoughts of the spider out of my head.

"Hmm… Well do you like my eyes?" I asked her as I rubbed my chin quizzically.

"Yes." She answered. Her gaze glued to the stained carpet.

"Well, you can look at them all the time if you feel better." I said to her. My cheeks flared red. _What did I just say?_

"Okay." She said as she glanced at me and smiled. She raised her head to look at me, and I looked right back at her. I giggled. "Do you want to be friends?" She asked me.

I questioningly tilted my head at her. "What is a 'friends'?"

"It's 'friend', and friends are people that will always be there for each other." She answered me.

"Oh. So I have to be there for you?" I questioned her.

"Yes. And I'll be there for you."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Okay! I'll be friends with you. Do you more have friends?" I tilted my head again as I asked her another question.

"Yes. But I only have," She stretched her fingers and began to count. "One. Two. Three." She stopped. "Just one. The other kids are mean to me." She answered.

"Are they in kindygarden?" I questioned with a word way too hard to say at the age of 5.

"Yes. But she's in a other room." She said grinning. "Her name's Janice."

"A girl?" I frowned.

"Yes." She calmly answered.

"Okay. What's your name?" I continually questioned.

"My name's Reba." She said with a smile. "What's yours?"

I cleared my throat and stood tall like dad told me to do. I robotically answered,"It's nice to meet you Reba. My name is Humph-rey." I split my name in two, as it was the only way I could remember it.

"Humph! We're leaving now!" I heard my dad say.

"Stay here." I said to Reba as I turned around and went towards my dad. "Bye daddy." I said as I hugged him.

"I'll see you later Humph." He crouched down again and softly grabbed my shoulders. "You be good. If you have a problem, go talk to the teacher." He said as he directed me towards the lady, making sure that he didn't point this time.

"Okay dad. Bye mom." I said as I broke from his hold, and ran towards my mom.

"Goodbye my son." She said as she hugged me tightly. My chest started feeling weak.

"Anne. You're making it hard for him to breathe." He said as he put one hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" She yelled. "Sorry Humphy."

"I'm okay mom." I got closer to her ear. "I'm a superhero." I whispered.

"Yes you are!" She smiled. Her eyes became red and watery. "Are you sad that mom and dad are leaving?" She asked me. I glanced over at Reba, who was still standing there, looking down at the ground once again.

"No. Reba is here." I said as I turned back to my mom. "We're there for each other." I grinned.

"Is Reba your friend?" She asked me.

"I think so." I answered back to her. I turned to look at my mom again. She had the same look Reba did as she looked at me. _Why do they look at me like that?_

* * *

"I realized now, that both were a sense of love." I told the therapist.

"I don't remember my parents leaving, but I do remember sitting in those godawful wooden desks that first day." I chuckled. "I can almost smell them!" I joked with a half grin. "The teacher decided to put me in the back of the room. I guess she figured that since I had good manners, that I didn't have to sit with all the other naughty boys in the front. She also decided that since Reba was fairly shy, and only talked to me, she should sit next to me." I told her. "As weird as it sounds, I could always remember that whenever she was scared, or angry, or sad. I would let her look at my eyes." I reminisced.

"I never _did_ know what she saw in me."

* * *

**Regardless of the time I was AWOL I am still setting up the story! I know! I want to get to the good parts too! I'll try to update more frequently so we can get there!**

**It was a challenge to write this in a 5 year olds perspective! I had to continually change the words to a vocabulary that a 5 year old would use. Even though I don't think I nailed it, it was a definite challenge!**

**Now I did some research and found that Reba and Janice were never individually identified in the sense of looks. They are always in the same scenes and are never independently verified. So I figured that Reba would be the tan wolf and Janice would be the gray. Just as an FYI.**

**Thank you all for reading. Please review, if you'd like to. I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Beautiful (Groot Spores)

**Hey guys! New chapter here! Just upgraded my computer which is great, but now I don't have Microsoft Word. I am using WordPad to type this (which doesn't have spellcheck), so I apologize if there is any typos. I will go over this again when I install Word! **

**On another note, I really want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed or favorited. I know this story has a lot to live up to considering the numerous amount of High School stories out there, but I like to think that this isn't a stereotypical, angsty tale. Of course when we enter the "High School" part of the story, then it will be applied, but I think there is more to it! Once again for everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and to you for reading! Thank you. It means a lot.**

* * *

**Just a recommendation here, but definitely go check out "Getting to Know You" by Kellylad13. Definitely a good read if you're still waiting for me to get to the "High School" section!**

* * *

**This story does have a soundtrack I created; it further expresses the story's tone and emotion. If you love music like I do and you want to get a better feel for the story, then there will be lyrics for the song and the Song Title/Composer at the beginning of the chapter if you want to listen to it on youtube, or another site.**

**"Groot Spores" by Tyler Bates**

**From the "Guardians of the Galaxy" movie score.**

**(Story will be marked when to listen.)**

* * *

"After that first day we were best friends." I said as I struggled to get comfortable in the oddly shaped chair. The lady obviously noticed. "Nothing could split us apart. You know? We kinda just clicked."

"Do you want to sit on the floor?" She questioned while interrupting me.

"I think that's in our best interest." I answered quickly with a smile as I sat on the carpeted floor. I sat in a criss-cross position and leaned against the side of the chair, straightening my back. "Don't get me wrong! The chair looks fantastic, it's just I don't think it's meant for sitting!" I joked.

"I agree!" She said as she gleamed. "I've been getting back problems ever since I took this job!" She laughed.

"Well come on!" I suggested. Her left eyebrow rose, seemingly asking me _What are you implying?_ "You wanna sit here with me?"

"I'm a _professional_ here Humphrey. My job requires me to sit in this for at least 8 hours a day. A couple back problems is worth the paycheck." She answered formally. _Ohh... So you do have a shell._ I smiled cockily, though not knowing it._ I'll give it a day until I crack it._

"I understand." I said with a smile and a chuckle. She blushed. _Maybe less than a day..._ "Anyways where was I..." I said as I tried to remember where I left off. _Let's see... I just got done with my first day of school. Where do I start now... _I scratched the hair that was growing on my chin. _Oh crap. Probably should have shaved. Eh, Its alright. Not like anyone's noticed toda- _

"Humphrey?"

"Oh!" I gasped as I remembered I was supposed to find a new starting place."Um... just don't know where to start." _THINK! THINK! THINK! _"I was just gonna talk to you about..." I casually looked around the room, stalling the conversation so I could search for anything to related to my story. Nothing but inspirational quotes lined the walls. Then I came across one. It read,

"Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid."

_Tree... Tree. Tree! Treehouse! _"2nd grade!" I abruptly yelled, scaring her in the process.

* * *

I sat in those uncomfortable desk-chair things at school with my forehead planted firmly on the desk. They sucked. 2nd grade so far was okay. It would be better if Reba was here. She was in some other teachers class. Though I got to see her before and after school as well as recess, it still didn't seem like a lot.

"Humphrey." I heard my teacher say.

"Hmm?" I grumbled as I kept my head down on the wood.

"Can you lift your head please?" She asked me.

"Yes mam." I answered as I lifted my head up from the desk. I planted my elbow on the table and let my head lean on my palm.

"Can you lift your head please." She asked me again, though this time much more stern.

"Yes mam." I answered again as I lifted my head up all the way. My back straight, and parallel to the cold plastic chair I sat in. It revealed my height, I had grown taller since kindergarten. Then again, 7 years old was a bit away from 5 years old. I sat there in a comfortable set of pants and a baggy polo. "Sorry mam. I didn't mean to disrespect." I told her.

"It's okay, now back to the lesson. Class? How do you spell 'camera'?" She asked us as she turned to the chalk board behind her.

"C-A-M..." I started in unison with the other kids. _What's the point? _I asked myself now knowing that she wouldn't be watching me again. I shrugged my shoulders and set my head back on the table.

_This sucks._

* * *

"Hey Humphrey!" Reba called to me on the playground. Like me, she had changed as well. She too had grown taller, but not as much as me. She was exceedingly more outgoing towards Janice and I, as well as becoming increasingly more comfortable with other kids. Her and Janice had the same class, causing me to be cast out further from them.

"Hey Reba! Hey Janice!" I said to both the girls. Janice stood relatively far from me with her hands behind her back.

"Whats up?" I asked them.

"Nothing much..." Reba said slowly, with her hands behind her back completing her innocent facade. I felt hot, and it wasn't from the sun that was currently beating down on us. I felt my face heating up as she skipped over to me._ Why am I getting warm? _I thought to myself. _Am I sick? No, I can't be sick! How could I be? _Always being one for getting lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Reba was standing pretty much nose to nose with me.

"Reba?" I asked with a high pitched squeal.

"Yes?" she answered after a deafening long pause.

"What are you-" I didn't get to finish because as soon as I looked into her eyes she slapped my forearm, leaving a noticeably large red mark on my skin from her surprisingly tiny hands, and preceded to yell a loud- "TAG!"

Every child around the playground turned around and faced me. Their grins grew wide and soon they all sprinted away from me. Leaving me like a deer in headlights.

A grin began forming from the side of my mouth._ This is what I was made for, _I thought.

My eyebrows furrowed. I began to accelerate my breathing. My vision seemed to narrow on the same person that tagged me. I quickly held my breath and shut my eyes. _Ready. _I dug my toes into the dirt of our playground, squishing the grass beneath me. _Set. _I squatted low. Something my dad told me to do to go faster.

_Go! _I screamed in my mind as my eyes shot opened and I sprinted with a burst of speed. I released the breath I was holding and began to catch up to the kids despite their head start.

Out of all the things blurring by me, I stayed focused on her. She stopped on the other side of the playground. She was bent over, and rested her arms on her knees to catch her breath. I could see the whites of her teeth from where I was. (God how I loved her smile.) My grin grew even wider as I ran through the crowd of students, who were screaming, and laughing and were terrified of the fact that I caught up to them. They separated and unknowingly made a pathway to her. I was like Moses running through the Red Sea.

Making sure that I didn't tag anyone, I made it through the sliver of space and continued running to the other side of the playground. I heard a distorted, "Huh?" and "Why didn't he tag you?" but my sights were set.

Finally I made it all the way to where she was.

But she didn't seem phased. She didn't even flinch when I finally made it to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She just stood there. Smiling. _Man she was always smiling._

"Man you're fast!" She said with a chuckle.

"You're... It! Haha!" I laughed though I was out of breath.

She smirked and looked me dead in the eyes before saying. "No Tag-backs."

I felt a wave of humiliation fly through me. Before I could retort, I fell backwards. My head slammed into the hard soil with an audible _smack. _I clutched my chest and gasped for air.

Reba's smile dissipated. "Humphrey? You okay?" She said with concern before kneeling by me.

"I'm *wheeze* Okay Reba. *wheeze*" I answered her. In fact, I wasn't okay. I simply said it so I wouldn't worry her. Despite me being 7, and having played tag before, this was an entirely new burning sensation deep in my throat. The weight of the world seemed to press down on me. It felt hard to move. Using as much strength as I could, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the over sized watch that my dad gave me. I pressed the watch onto my wrist and wheezed hard. He told me if the number was over 70, then I should get a adult. I held it there for a while, before the number read 130.

"Reba." I coughed. "I need help." I gasped out.

"There's someone coming," She said as she grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you're okay Humph?"

"Yes." I lied. She didn't buy it. I shot her a smile to convince her, but she saw straight through it.

She squeezed my hand. It was then that I felt something in between them. _A piece of paper? _I wondered.

"Find me." She said as the school nurses came running out with a stretcher.

Forgetting all of the pain in my body, and the weakness I felt, I clenched my hand with the paper. So tightly that I winced.

No one, was gonna take it from me.

* * *

"After passing out, I was taken to the Hospital nearest to my elementary school. They stabilized me, helped me settle down, and asked me many questions as well as run tests." I told the therapist. "It was surprising to them to hear that this hadn't happened to me before, considering that Tag was my favorite game to play. They determined that as my heart was getting bigger, my limits were more delicate for the time being." I told her.

"Ah, I see." She responded. "So what was the paper that Reba gave you?" She casually questioned.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later.**

"Are you sure he'll be OK Ollie?" My mom asked. She sat on the edge of my bed, running her warm thin fingers through my jet black hair.

"He's okay, aren't you son?" My dad said while throwing on a jacket to complete his "Police Officer" persona.

I shook my head up and down quickly. "Mmhmm. I'm fine." Dad came up to my bed and kneeled down.

"Okay Humph. Were gonna leave you here alone for the day, OK? We know you're a good boy, and that your responsible enough to handle yourself, but this is a privilege. Now what do we say about Privileges?" He quizzed.

"They're not a right." I answered back automatically. He smiled.

"That's my boy." He chuckled while ruffling my hair. "Now you have the right to give me a hug!" He joked as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and hugged him back. "We'll see you at 6 tonight alright?"

"Alright." I answered as he let go of me. They both walked out of my room cautiously, as if not to disturb me. I could distinctly hear my moms heels _click _on the floor. Soon a loud _whoosh_ came from the living room. The front door was opened.

"Love you son."

"I love you too dad. Love you mama!"

"Love you too son."

With that they were out the door and gone.

At the time, my parents took the past 2 weeks off to spend time with me, as well as keep an eye on my diet and recovery.

I laid on my small, yet comfortable twin bed surrounded by a "Spectacular-Man" bed sheet that my parents gave me for my birthday. He was undoubtedly one of the coolest superheros I have discovered. As snuggled as I was, I knew I still had a job to do.

I reached into my shorts and grabbed the post it note that was pinned against me from the elastic band of my underwear. The paper that Reba gave me read:

"Follow the trail Humph."

Below the writing was a line surrounded by a bunch of boxes.

_Is it a maze?_ I asked myself.

I took a closer look, holding the paper close to my face. The first box was labeled. "Your house." I smiled.

_It's a map._

* * *

"Reba?" I asked out loud, as I passed the dozens of trees seemingly looming down on me with their broad, and vegetated shoulders. The seemingly endless miles of Nature made my eyes hurt from trying to adjust to their vibrant and opaque colors. I followed the map right so far. I was sure of it.

Making a quick check, I pulled out the map that she handed me.

"I made a left at the Quick-Trip, a right at the Apartment Complex, and now I'm here." I said as I stared at the scribbles of trees on the post it note.

Feeling hopeless, I sat on the floor and picked at the leaves. _What am I doing here. I'm supposed to be home. Did she leave me? Is this a prank? Does she not want to be friends an-_

_"psst!"_

My head quickly shifted towards the sound.

**(Play Song Now.) **

I noticed a thick, tall tree surrounded by a wall of branches and leaves. It was hard to believe that I had missed such a gargantuan tree. I gulped and stood up to begin walking towards the ginormous growth, intimidated by its boldness and brawn.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a tan hand was barely recognizable throughout the immense green brush. The hand then disappeared into the vast plants. Then, an eye replaced it.

I could tell those eyes from anywhere. It was Reba.

I sped up now, knowing that Reba was up there made me feel safer. "Reba!" I yelled at her. "How'd you get up there?" I questioned.

Her eye disappeared, and soon, I saw her on top of the 20 foot trees. _"_Did you climb?!" I questioned again, already running towards a tree. I prepared myself for the climb.

"Wait!" She screamed at me. I turned towards her.

"What?" I asked. Her eyes were wide with worry, it made me cautious.

"I-I don't you to pass out again." She said softly as she carefully made her way over to me.

"Don't worry Reba. I can handle it!" I assured her as I began climbing the tree, determined to impress her. With a tremendous effort, I made my way up using the different length branches to reach my destination. I lost my breath as my foot dropped I heard a _Snap! _I quickly looked down, and saw the branch I was previously on tumble down the 20 foot drop. I quickly re-positioned my foot on a different branch. Except this one was sharp, and jagged. Luckily, it only cut into the soles of my shoes, and provided me with a greater grip. I then hauled myself up to the final branch that seemed to extend throughout the entire forest. With the new found birds eye view, I gasped.

The view was beautiful.

"Humphrey!" Reba called to me, and pointed at a strange box hidden in the large trees branches.

A tree house.

I grinned and hobbled on the branches until I made it to her.

"When did you find this Reba?" I inquired.

"When I first met you. It's been my quiet place to hide whenever my dad got mad at me." Through the tree house's window, I noticed blankets and a backpack.

Her backpack.

"Do you stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah, some nights I stay here to wait for my dad to calm down. He has a short fuse."

"Does your mom know?"

"She sends me here. It's her way of protecting me."

"Why don't you call the police? My dad's a police officer, maybe I cou-"

"No." She interrupted.

"Reba, if your dad's hurting you-"

"No. It's none of your business."

"I want to help you Reba." I answered defensively.

"You're already helping me by being here." She said while looking at the floor.

I didn't respond. She was as stubborn as me.

"Does Janice know?"

"No." She answered. I was surprised. I was almost certain that she would have told Janice, considering they're both girls, and they have the same teacher. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone where this is. My mom made me promise."

My eyebrow rose. "But you told me." I said while looking at her. She didn't make eye contact.

"I trust you Humphrey." I blushed.

We were sitting on a branch, with our feet dangling off, and swinging with the breeze. It was silent, but Reba was one of those people that you could be silent with and still enjoy their company without any awkwardness.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, her gaze transfixed on the aging wood from the house.

I tried to look at the tree. I really did. but I couldn't get my eyes off of her. All I could answer was,

"Yeah. Beautiful."

* * *

**Reason for the Score: **I really thought it had this innocent tone to it. It felt like discovering something that was in front of you this entire time. I guess in this case, it's a tree house!

**I know I know. A Score? Well I'm involved in an orchestra, and I find listening to scores can sometimes be more emotional than hearing lyrics. Though there aren't many scores in the soundtrack, hopefully I can get you guys thinking like that too by the end of the story! **

**This chapter was originally supposed to be WAY shorter. I had a simple Idea, but I expanded and made it a macro-chapter! Oops! :p**

**Sorry if the ending was rushed. I've had this almost complete since August 8th, but I never finished it until November 15th. I just wanted to get this out there so I would feel better! I will be continually updating chapters to make them better though.**

**Thank you all for reading. It would mean a lot if you could review!**


End file.
